An enemy appears and close one are in danger
by maru101
Summary: what happens if Hiei's twin gets hurt by a demon? All hell breaks loose! 'The deal we made was to protect Her not get her killed' Hiei thought as he ran to his twin who had just barely dodged the demons attack.  but what will happen no one knows!Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hiei: Why are we even here?

Me: *sigh* just do the disclaimer and you can leave

Hiei: she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's original characters just the OC'S. Can I leave now?

Me: *waves hand* Go, Go. kill some demons or something

Hiei: *leaves room*

Me: *locks door* Now I'm going to give you the descriptions

Name: Hina Jaganshi

Age: same as Hiei's (unknown)

Hair color: black, reaches a few inches past her shoulders

Eyes: Kind large red crimson with long eyelashes

Clothes: usually switches from her school uniform to a light blue dress.

the uniform has a white dress shirt a red bow tied around the collar, a short blue plaid skirt, knees length black socks, clunky brown shoes

likes: shopping, ice cream, sweets, and bugging Hiei (more like torture)

Dislikes: bugs, losing, being pranked, failure, and school work

race: Fire/ice/light

ability: can summon the dragon of light others are unknown

Other: She has immense physical strength that no one can match but her speed is average, she usually makes things even if her enemy fights with a weapon she'll use a sword even thought she isn't nearly as good as Hiei.

If she wants revenge on you better watch out you'll be sorry you ever made her mad! She'll go as far as _SUPER_ glue a tarantula to your hair! She knows no limits at vengeance!

She's Hiei's twin but is usually cute and bubbly. She goes to great depths to make sure not a single soul will know this relation since people will think she's a thief.

Nonetheless she's an average girl with an average brain!

Name: Heien Jaganshi

Age: "None of your business!"

Hair : Black reaches to knees

Eyes: kind red

clothes: Usually wears a pink shirt and red skirt with a tilted black belt with red boots or an all red out fit (she really likes that color)

Likes: Sweets, teasing Hiei, animals (such as puppies and kittens), men

Dislikes: being dumped, spicy food

Race: Fire

Ability: unknown

Other: just like Hina she uses immense physical strength but she also has speed similar to Hiei's. When she's dumped she drinks a _lot _of beer and alcohol and unfortunately she's a mean drunk. She has large breasts and a tiny waist and uses it to her advantage she dates human men since they're "cuter". Her past when she left the family is a secret but all she says about it is "it's something I would gladly change if I can. It was nothing more than a path of darkness and blood shed, I'm glad I turned back when I did or else things would be worse. Just take my advice don't do anything foolish because you can never TRULY run away from the past it always catches up to you". She normally a care free, lazy woman but if it involves the past or battles she will be deadly serious. She's great with all types of weapons but prefers swords, Hiei has never beaten her in battle, like Kurama she thinks all of her moves through she can make any type of deadly poison (I wonder why?) and it's antidote. She's secretive at times but keeps it hidden by her smile.

in battle she is as deadly as an assassin but outside she is a strange woman who tries to dress her younger brother in pink frilly dresses just for fun.

She is the eldest of her family and WILL resort to blackmail to get her way

me: let's get started

Hiei walked on the streets of the town he hated but what no one knew is that his twin sister was there going to the school in between kurama's and yusuke's it was called Seijun Academy he didn't understand the use for schools just found them a waste of time, while he was in deep thought he bumped into the girl he hated Hina his twin, he hated how she could be so kind and bubbly and close to others it made him sick. "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going" she said with a smile and gave a respectful bow your confused right? don't be when Hiei first arrived in this town he told Hina that if they bumped into each other they would act like they never knew each other even if he was by himself "Just watch where your going next time" he said coldly and walked "Jerk" she mumbled and stuck out her tongue towards his turned back "Hina-Chan! What are you doing? We have some shopping to do!" a girl said as she and two others girls wearing Hina's uniform came "Sorry about that!" Hina said cheerfully and they left laughing. This was there deal doing what they wanted Hiei made this deal so she wouldn't get involved with him and so demons wouldn't hunt her down since if that happened she would die, for the past year she's been slowly recovering from a wound which is why she went to school so no one would get suspicious and it still is working, she loved being around her friends they were naive and childish knowing nothing of the three worlds and that's just what she liked about it.

Meanwhile-

"Have you found her?" a shadowed figure said from the sound of the voice it was a man "Yes, we have. Hina Jaganshi has disguised herself as a human. I must admit even I don't see how their twins, that girl looks nothing like Hiei Jaganshi" a shadowed woman said as she knelt "Just bring Hina Jaganshi here" the man said.

Me: Until next time!

Hiei: why'd you lock me out?

Me: So you wouldn't interrupt

Hiei: The Baka Onna will post the next chapter as soon as she can


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I know I forgot to explain but in this story it may not be mentioned but Yukina is still Hiei's little sister

Hiei: The Baka Onna just forgot to mention that each of the OC's she's told you about is on my father's side

Me:*bows repeatedly* sorry so sorry. I'm such an idiot.

Me:Any way if you have more questions just review

Hiei: She doesn't own yyh or it's character just the OC's

'I have a bad feeling. I'm being followed and it's not by a Jaganshi...the sheer prescence makes me sick. Was I found out?I better get away from everyone' she thought seriously "I gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" she said and was in the park if she ran too fast she would reopen her wound "Come on out. I know your there. I've noticed your ugly precensce for some time" she said "Ugly? That's a bit mean especially when I'm so beautiful and you, a flat chest, insults me" the woman said she had large breasts and wore an off the shoulders long black dress that dragged behind her her hair was a curly brown and her eyes black "Who the hell are you?" she asked coldly looking just like Hiei ", you two truly are twins. My work WAS right, I must admit I thought a flatchest like you was just a little demon girl that just enjoyed dressing as a human. But YOU are Hiei Jaganshi's, a famous thief and spirit detective's, younger twin sister" she said smugly 'Flat chest. I'm only a child so of course I don't have a figure yet but how dare she. . showing off her figure and taunting me! She's gonna wish she was never born!' Hina thought angrily "You didn't answer my queastion. Who in the hell are you?" she asked coldly "Oh where are my manners? My name's Aigyou" she said "Loving huh? It's a contradiction to your true nature" She said "Just come with me, I don't want to waste energy on a little brat lke you" she sighed "No, you'll just have to catch me" Hina said and disappeared 'I have enough speed and energy to just barely reach Hiei, You better no move further Hiei' she thought as she ran Aigyou caught up to her "Your too slow, did you think you could outrun me?" she said 'Damn it!' Hina thought and Aigyou hit her with an energy blast.

Hiei and Kurama being the closest to the blast sensed it and ran in that direction 'Damn it, The deal was supposed to keep her safe not get her killed! You better be alive when I get there Hina or I'll kill you myself!' Hiei thought angrily worry barely showing on his face 'Hiei, why are you worried about this? The moment we came in sensing distance you got worried. Why? do you know either of the two demons there' Kurama thought. Hina barely managed to dodge the attack but was still injured her left arm was bleeding and the wound on her torso reopened making her uniform bloody "So that's why you disguised yourself as a filthy human" Aigyou said with a smirk as she saw the wound "Damn whore, I really don't prefer to use this but I just hate when a woman shows off her figure" Hina said as she got up. The ground began to freeze "Your fate is sealed Aigyou, just remember when you reach the other world that Hina Jaganshi was the one to kill you" she said calmly and Aigyou was hit by ice shards Kurama and Hiei got there when she said he name "I guess I underestimated you, you TRULY are Hiei Jagashi's twin. I suggest watching your back or you'll be dead soon. I. . . wasn't the . . only one . . looking for ... their loved one's. We'll reveal ourselves soon enough" she said covered in ice bleeding and disappeared. "Tch, the damn whore escaped" Hina said her face tense and cold making her look just like Hiei "Your an idiot, why did you give your name?" Hiei said anger was flowing through him at seeing his sister hurt "They already knew who I was Hiei Nii-San" Hina said.

Me: The first fight!

Hiei: It coulda been better

Me: I'll post the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: The next chapter Yay!

Hiei: The baka Onna doesn't own YYH

Me: Just the OC's. Enjoy

Chapter 3: Truths

"Hiei, do you mind explaining how you two know each other?" Kurama said "Oh, sorry about that. I am Hina Jaganshi Hiei's younger twin sister" she said cheerfully as she put a hand on her heart. "It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Suiichi Minamino to Humans but I prefer Kurama" he said. "It's nice to meet you Kurama" she said with a giggle, "How are your injuries treating you?" Hiei asked "It's nothing! Really! I'm fine!" Hina lied and ran away "She's a terrible liar" Kurama said "Let me get here. I'll meet back up with you at Genkai's" Hiei said and disappeared.

GENKAI'S TEMPLE- -

Hiei did just as he said and brought Hina with him, Yukina healed her wounds despite Hina insisting she was fine and didn't need it, earning a strict command from Hiei. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Hina. Hina Jaganshi Hiei's twin sister" Hina said with a smile. "So your the runt's sister" Kuwabara said proudly as if he had always known about her "Should we tell him that isn't her?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama "UM, Kuwabara that isn't the sister we mentioned to you. This is an entirely different sister" Kurama said "I don't blame you for making that assumption, dad never could keep his hands off women. We have many siblings on his side" Hina said proudly moving her head up and down with her arm crossed "I hate each of them" Hiei mumbled "You get along with a few" Hina said to Hiei.

"Hina, did your attacker say anything about herself?" Kurama asked "Just that her name's Aigyou and not only that she knew who I was. Me and Hiei made a deal some time ago while I was healing from injuries. When I heard he was forced into staying in this town we both promised that no matter the situation to protect myself we act like we don't know each other, until today it's worked pretty well" Hina said "Now _ALL_ our loved ones are in danger" Hiei said "Hina, how could someone find out?" Kurama asked "I don't know. I really don't know" Hina said watching the sunset.

Else where-

"Aigyou, how did your mission go?" a man asked "I regret to inform you that it failed master. She was able to escape. But I found out why she dressed like a human, she's recovering from a wound" Aigyou said as she knelt "I see. it looks like we'll have to try for someone weaker next" he said "Why not Yusuke Urameshi's loved one. Keiko Ukimura?" Aigyou said "Do not fail me this time or your punishment will be severe" he said.

Me: A climax

Hiei: The Baka Onna will post the next Chapter as soon as she can

Me: Only if you review!


End file.
